leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
Eve is a character from Softporn Adventure, Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards (and its remakes), and Leisure Suit Larry II. She was the first major conquest of Larry Laffer ('puppet' of the player in Softporn Adventures) although it was not his first sex nor his first marriage (she was not more than a one night stand). Background She is a Caucasian rich girl who lived at the corner of Ascot Place and Ball Road, Los Angeles. She owned a dog called Brutus. She is quite wealthy, producing self-help audio tapes such as The Ins and Outs of Marital Appliances (only for $19.95)The Official Book Of Leisure Suit Larry'' p.105 She also is a real estate investor who had plans to invest in a medium-sized soviet republic.LSLBC, pg63 While she was in Lost Wages, she was staying in the penthouse of Lost Wages Casino and Brutus was roaming the streets. While she was relaxing in the bathtub, Larry came (running after her doll); she found him handsome and invited him in to know each other better. When he gave her an apple (he bought from Steve Woz), she felt an attraction and the two made love. She drinks champagne and offers some near the jacuzzi to Larry. While only sharing a single night together, some time later Larry followed Eve back to Los Angeles, to move in with her. He moved in while she was away from the house. She came home catching him mowing her lawn. She questioned who he was, and vaguely remembered after being reminded, but told him to leave believing he was some weirdo stalking her. He finally figured out he was just a one-night-stand for her (and there was nothing between them). Eve has prominant dimples that appear whenever she is content and especially when she is smileing widely. But never when she is displeased. She has dark eyes and dark hair. She wears lavander lipstick. She has a gold bracelet on one wrist, and not much else. See also *Eve (LSL1SCI) *Eve (Reloaded) *Eve (Softporn) Behind the scenes Eve is a character that originally appeared in Softporn Adventure. She is a blonde Caucasian (or of possibly Asian descent) in Las Vegas: X-Rated Adventure. Eve in original LSL1EGA, and LSL2SCI is a Caucasian woman. In the Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry First Edition, she might be Eve Williams implied to be Ken Williams sister, the realtor who kicked Larry out of his former home. In the realm of the remake, SCI Eve is a darker-skinned woman (or heavily tanned). In Reloaded, she appears to be between caucasion and possibly mixed with a more tanned skin tone. While Faith and Fawn are prominant blue eyed beauties in LSL1EGA (Fawn especially so that it is mentioned in the narration), it seems that Eve and the Hooker are brown or dark eyed women. These dark eyes and dark hair are the only trait all or most versions of Eve share. References category:Characters (LSL2) Category:Characters (Softporn Adventure) Category:Nudity Category:Larry's Ladies Category:Main Conquests Category:Characters (LSL1AGI)